Eks(notis)
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: [For Event #SecretValentine2018] Ketika kesialan demi kesialan datang bertubi-tubi, ia tak berprasangka apa-apa tanpa tahu bahwa ada dalang penggerak di belakangnya. / Didedikasikan untuk sasaran saya―siapa pun kamu―di event ini.


**Kuroko no Basuke** **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), lelucon kering, humor garing, jayusman, enggak lucu, no variasi kata karena diketik kebut, terilhami oleh sebuah video di youtube (yang disklaimernya akan saya cantumkan di bawah), nama merek dagang sengaja diplesetkan, serta kekurangan lainnya.

.

For Event #SecretValentine2018

.

Didedikasikan buat kamu siapa pun itu.

.

* * *

 **. : EKS(NOTIS) : .**

* * *

Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang _advertising_ , terutama di bagian HRD, besok lusa akan mengadakan _gathering_ karyawan sebagai bentuk penyegaran mereka yang telah giat bekerja.

Bukan sebuah keanehan jika sang kepala HRD mendadak menjadi seorang malaikat, padahal meditnya nyaris menyamai dewa, dan tindakannya dalam memeras keringat pekerja mirip seperti mandor romusa.

Tidak ada satu pun karyawan yang bereaksi berlebihan seperti; berkerut kening, menaikan alis, membulatkan mata, atau bahkan mengangakan mulut hingga air liur menetes. Tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada. Karena mereka sudah hafal dengan tingkah kelabilan atasan mereka.

Sang atasan tiba-tiba menjadi manusia yang baik hati berbagi-bagi rezeki, tidak lain dan tidak bukan pastilah karena ada campur tangan Oha Asa di dalamnya.

Hanya tanggapan O singkat yang dilayangkan ketika Midorima Shintarou mengoarkan keputusan bulat bahwa acara rekreasi mereka akan dilakukan di sebuah pantai selama tiga hari tiga malam. Padahal dia sudah melantangkan suara dengan mikrofon yang secara paksa dia beli dari sebuah orkes keliling hanya karena ada stiker Pikachu yang menempel di mikrofon―karena saat itu peruntungan mengatakan, dia harus mengoleksi sebuah benda apa pun yang ada stiker kuningnya.

Sungguh tidak tahu diuntung semua anak buah Shintarou. Ekspektasinya tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Mereka menanggapinya dengan respon yang kepalang datar. Bahkan cupingnya mendengar umpatan kecil 'sialan', sesialan kantor HRD yang penuh dijejali kaum batangan. Untung ada sang primadona di kantor itu yang dengan sukacitanya mengapresiasi.

"Wah, terima kasih, Midorima- _san_. Kami sangat senang atas ajakannya," kata Satsuki sambil tersenyum manis semanis kayu manis.

Cukup perwakilan dari wanita itu saja Shintarou sudah puas. Tidak sia-sia dia membuang air liur memerintah Takao Kazunari membuat anggaran pengeluaran untuk liburan para karyawan. Meski sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu ambil peduli―yang penting kiblat Oha Asa tetap jalan.

Saat Satsuki tersenyum, semua karyawan serasa dihujani air terjun; sejuk, adem, segar dan menyamankan. Maklum, hanya ia satu-satunya wanita di HRD di antara pekerja yang semuanya adalah pria. Satsuki ibarat kembang mekar di tengah-tengah ilalang liar. Keindahannya sampai membuat dada abang-abang ketar-ketir, membikin semua lutut pria loyo hingga lemas. Pesona Satsuki sungguh menggugah iman karena ia memiliki fitur seorang wanita yang didambakan oleh semua para lelaki. Sayang, Satsuki tidak jomblo.

"Momoi- _san_ , kauyakin akan ikut?" tanya Tetsuya ketika selesai makan siang. "Memang kekasihmu akan mengizinkan?"

Pertanyaan Tetsuya sebenarnya beralasan. Selama ini pria itu adalah tempat Satsuki mencurahkan segala keluh kesah apalagi perihal masalah percintaan.

Ia memiliki kekasih bernama Aomine Daiki. Orangnya baik. Tubuhnya tinggi dan sekal. Seorang pemain basket. Berdada bidang. Berkulit eksotis dan berkarisma. Pun daya pikatnya cukup khas. Lelaki sekali pokoknya. Dan sebentar lagi mereka akan bertunangan. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini Daiki bersumbu pendek, membuat hubungan mereka tidak jarang diwarnai perselisihan.

Jemari Satsuki menyatu. Menjadi tumpuan dagu dalam mengingat kembali momen-momen menyebalkan yang terjadi. Magentanya melihat ke langit-langit. Menerawang.

.

*Lamunan Satsuki _mode on_ *

Kafe Teiko tidak pernah lengang. Selalu nyaris penuh oleh para pengunjung yang kerap didominasi anak muda. Termasuk Satsuki dan Daiki yang menjadikan kafe itu sebagai tempat favorit mereka melabuhkan kencan.

Baru beberapa menit memesan makanan, Daiki pergi undur diri sebentar. "Uang kontanku habis. Aku ambil uang ke ATM dulu, ya, sayang."

Kecup pipi didaratkan. Daiki melenggang keluar. Sementara Satsuki memainkan ponsel sebagai pengalih penantian agar tidak bosan.

Seseorang menyapanya tatkala ia tidak sengaja memantau perkembangan akun mantan.

"Satsuki, ya?" kata orang itu ragu-ragu.

Satsuki melongo. Tertegun sebentar untuk menggali ingatan siapa gerangan wanita berdada rata yang menyapanya ini. Kemudian setelah mantap ia menjawab. "Aida Riko?" tunjuknya.

"Iya, ini Riko. Kyaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Lalu keduanya serempak kegirangan. Saling bertukar tempel pipi kanan-kiri. Kemudian berbagi tempat duduk untuk berbincang-bincang. Melepas kangen. Membicarakan kehidupan masing-masing setelah kelulusan. Dan lama kelamaan menjadi penggosip yang hobi mengumbar aib orang. Namun, Riko kali ini tidak menggosipkan manusia, melainkan peliharaannya.

"Sungguh aku tidak terima. Harimau rasku dihamili macan kampung. Coba bayangkan, Satsuki, bagaimana hasil anak mereka nanti!"

Satsuki menepuk-nepuk bahu Riko, menabahkan.

"Padahal, ya, macan itu suka menerkam kucing peliharaan orang. Hobi minum air sumur. Bahkan katanya sempat makan tuyul, lo."

"Wow." Satsuki malah kesannya terpukau. "Bukannya itu bagus, Riko. Kalau lahiran, anaknya 'kan jadi silangan. Harimau blasteran tuyul bisa dimanfaatkan buat cari penghasilan tambahan."

"Jadi maling maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan? Sekarang semuanya serba mahal. Manfaatkan apa yang ada. Hidup sekarang serba susah."

Riko manggut-manggut, seperti tengah menimbang. "Masuk akal. Tapi harimauku bukan menikah dengan tuyul tapi dengan macan yang pernah makan tuyul. Masa anaknya nanti jadi blasteran tuyul. Ih, kamu kebanyakan makan peyedap rasa, ya. Otakmu semacam tidak sinkron," terangnya dengan gaya menyentuh kening pura-pura pusing.

Perbincangan yang sungguh nirfaedah.

Saking asyiknya mengobrol, sampai seseorang yang tidak dikenal mendekat ke meja itu seraya berkata, "saya dari salah satu perusahaan cokelat ingin membagikan cokelat gratis dalam rangka memperingati hari kasih sayang," tidak terlalu digubris oleh mereka, dan hanya diladeni Riko sekenanya.

"Oh, iya, terima kasih. Taruh saja di sana."

Dan lanjut berbincang tanpa merasa heran; orang itu datang dari mana, dari perusahaan cokelat apa dan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

Pembicaraan yang tambah tidak jelas itu akhirnya diinterupsi oleh deheman seorang pria berkacamata yang berdiri di depan pintu selamat datang menatap ke arah Riko.

Obrolan Satsuki dan Riko terjeda.

Satsuki berbisik-bisik. "Bukannya itu Hyuuga _senpai_?"

Dibalas berbisik pula. "Iya."

"Kau jadian dengan Hyuuga?"

"Iya."

"Kok, bisa?" Raut Satsuki tidak percaya. "Bukannya 'kenti' Hyuuga hanya sejari kelingking, ya?"

"Halah," tangan Riko bermain ringan, "kabar itu cumi, cuma mistis."

"Jadi, 'kenti'nya besar?"

"Ya. Tidak terlalu besar juga. Standar saja lah," sanggahnya meyakinkan, "kau juga, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Akashi?"

Seketika ada rasa ngilu menusuk dada. Seakan ada luka yang masih membekas dan tak bisa hilang-hilang. Wajah Satsuki mendadak muram. "Aku dan Akashi- _kun_ sudah lama putus."

"Putus?" Kini giliran Riko yang tak percaya. "Kok, bisa (2)?"

Ekspresi Satsuki semakin melesu, "kami beda OTP."

Rongga mata Riko membesar sempurna. "Beda OTP?"

Anggukan lemah. "Iya. Dia SasuSaku, aku NaruSaku."

Gara-gara beda OTP jadi putus. Oh, jangan sampai Satsuki tahu bahwa Riko penghuni kapal SasuNaru. Kalau tidak, mereka akan bermusuhan.

Sekuat hati Satsuki menahan kaca-kaca yang mulai menyerbak di matanya. "Aku sungguh tidak tahan melihat _doujin_ - _doujin_ koleksinya, Riko. Dan bukan hanya itu saja. Banyak kegemaran kami yang bertentangan. Dia suka Ajiyesmoto sementara aku Hi-won,"

―jangan bilang-bilang kalau Riko pecinta Zaza.

"―dia penggemar Torabuka, sedangkan aku BadDay," air mata itu nyaris meluruh, "dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya."

Kali ini giliran Riko yang harus menenangkan Satsuki. Bukan hanya menepuk bahu, tetapi dia tanpa sungkan memeluk Satsuki teramat ketat.

Satsuki yang tadinya ingin menangis mendadak tidak jadi menangis, lantaran parfum yang dipakai Riko terlampau menyengat. Entah kenapa aroma itu membuat sedu sedannya lenyap.

Riko pun berpamitan pulang karena didesak Hyuuga Junpei yang terlalu lama menunggu sampai-sampai dikira sebagai petugas sekuriti di kafe itu.

Tak lama kemudian Daiki datang bertepatan dengan diantarkannya pesanan.

"Maaf, sayang, lama. Tadi ada insiden saat perjalananku ke ATM. Ada orang yang bertanya alamat, tapi pertanyaannya berputar-putar."

Satsuki hanya mengangguk singkat. Tanda memaklumi dan bukan masalah. Kursi di seberang Satsuki ditempati.

"Ini apa, sayang?" Mata Daiki menangkap sebuah kotak yang tergeletak tepat di hadapannya. "Cokelat?"

Satsuki menoleh sekilas. "Oh. Iya. Tadi ada yang bagi-bagi cokelat gratis."

"Kok, ada bunganya?" Sekuntum mawar merah muda diangkat.

"Tidak tahu, sayang. Tadi ada dari perusahaan cokelat apa, ya, aku tidak dengar. Membagikan cokelat untuk memperingati hari kasih sayang." Satsuki menjawab padat seraya memegang garpu. Sudah tidak sabar untuk menyantap hidangan. Dari tadi perutnya keroncongan.

Daiki mulai bertaut curiga. "Ada kartunya juga." Kartu ucapan diambil. Lipatannya dibuka. Tulisan yang merangkai dibaca pelan. "Untuk Satsuki. Aku berikan cokelat kesukaanmu. Selamat hari kasih sayang."

Sorot Daiki semakin menyirat tanya dalam.

Mata merah muda membesar. Garpu yang dijepit jari diletakkan. Dengan segera ia merebut kartu ucapan. Rasa laparnya seketika berubah kenyang.

Kecurigaan Daiki pun memuncak setelah hidungnya mengendus, membaui sekitaran tubuh Satsuki. Wanita itu termundur sedikit ketika kekasihnya mencondongkan badan. Meski aroma sajian menguar memenuhi udara tetapi bau itu masih membekas dan tercium jelas.

"Kaubau pria, Satsuki!" Raut jengkel terpeta. Sebuah prasangka buruk terlintas di kepala dangkal Daiki. "Aku tinggal mengambil uang sebentar, kau sudah duduk berdua dengan pria lain. Kau ketemuan dengan siapa?!"

Satsuki mengelak. "Aku tidak ketemuan dengan siapa-siapa, Dai- _chan_. Tadi ada temanku Riko―"

"RICO?!" Nyaris naik pitam. "Oh, jadi kau ketemuan dengan pria yang namanya Rico?"

"Namanya Riko, Dai- _chan_. Aida Riko, pakai K bukan C, dia teman SMP-ku. Dan dia wanita bukan pria."

"Tapi badanmu bau parfum laki-laki, Satsuki!"

Berdecak anggun. "Riko tadi memang pakai parfum yang baunya aneh. Dan dia juga memelukku, makanya baunya membekas di badanku."

"APA!" Meja digebrak. Tubuh besar itu refleks berdiri.

Kedua bahu Satsuki spontan terkedik. Jantungnya seketika jumpalitan.

"Kau sudah berani main peluk-pelukan dengan pria lain?!"

Satsuki mengurut-urut dadanya. Menetralkan ritme jantung. Kemudian tangan Daiki digenggam lembut. "Duduk dulu, Dai- _chan_. Malu dilihat orang."

Tiba-tiba saja sudah banyak pasang mata yang mengamati.

"Seharusnya kau yang malu karena berpelukan di tempat umum!"

"Ayo, duduk dulu. Kita bicarakan baik-baik."

Satsuki berusaha mengenyahkan pandangan-pandangan yang tertuju pada mereka. Mengabaikan debar-debar jantungnya yang masih memompa ekstra karena _shock_ menjadi tertuduh. Sekarang ia tahu karma itu ada. Ini adalah hukuman karena ia telah menggunjing seekor binatang peliharaan.

Daiki bersedia duduk kembali. Tetapi sentuhan tangan Satsuki ditepisnya.

"Sudah aku bilang, Riko itu wanita bukan pria. Nanti aku tunjukkan foto alumninya di rumahku."

Tangan bersedekap. Daiki sudah tawar rasa. "Lalu cokelat dan bunga ini apa?! Jelas-jelas tercantum namamu di kartu ucapannya!" Benda-benda yang dikatakan disentuh sebentar. Kemudian dimundurkan kasar.

"Mana aku tahu." Bukan hanya bibir, gestur tubuh Satsuki pun ikut bicara. "Tadi memang ada orang datang yang membagikan cokelat gratis."

"Halah, alasan!" Daiki berdecih sarkas.

Satsuki melengos lembut. Api tidak boleh dilawan dengan api. Ia harus bersikap tenang. "Sudah, ya, sayang. Nanti aku minta pemilik kafe untuk menunjukkan kamera CCTV-nya kalau kau tidak percaya. Sekarang kita makan, ya. Aku lapar."

Permasalahan itu pun akhirnya dapat terselesaikan dengan gampang. Sekalipun raut kesal Daiki sepenuhnya tidak padam.

Peristiwa terparah terjadi beberapa hari sesudahnya ketika Daiki bertandang mengapeli Satsuki.

Sebuah paket datang diantarkan oleh seorang kurir pengantar barang. Tanpa nama pengirim.

Alangkah terkejutnya Satsuki ketika bungkusan dibuka. Di dalamnya terlesak sebuah bra merah delima dengan hiasan renda-renda. Ada sedikit kecacatan pada salah satu pinggiran bra yang Satsuki kenali seratus persen bahwa itu miliknya.

Lagi-lagi ada kartu ucapan yang menyertai. Pun lagi-lagi Daiki yang membaca tulisannya.

"Satsuki, ini bra milikmu ketinggalan di rumahku."

Kartu ucapan diambil dari tangan sang kekasih. Satsuki mencenungi. Memastikan. Sekalipun ia tahu kekasihnya itu sedang tidak bercanda.

Ganti Daiki yang menenteng bra. Matanya melotot. "Satsuki, apa-apaan ini?" Intonasinya agak meninggi. Wajahnya masam sekali.

"A―aku tidak tahu, Dai- _chan_." Satsuki terbata karena syok.

"Kau selingkuh di belakangku!"

"Tidak, sayang. Tidak."

"Lalu ini apa?! Jangan menyangkal kalau bra ini bukan milikmu! Aku masih ingat ciri-cirinya, Satsuki. Coba lihat! Lihat! Ada bekas gigitanku saat kita ingin bercinta. Lihat! Lihat baik-baik!" Daiki membuka mulut. Bagian cacat pada bra dibandingkan dengan susunan giginya yang terkatup. Liukan yang mencetak sangat sama.

Satsuki berusaha tenang meski nada bicaranya bergetar dan hatinya gelagapan. "Iya. Aku tahu ini memang bra milikku."

"JADI BENAR KAN KALAU KAU SELINGKUH!" Tegangan emosi Daiki ikut meninggi.

Satsuki bersikeras. "Tidak. Aku tidak selingkuh!"

"LALU INI APA (2)?!" Murka. Wajah Daiki sangat murka.

Wanita itu bingung bercampur stres. Bantahan yang ia luncurkan sangat lemah. Bukti di depan mata terpampang kuat.

Ia difitnah.

"Iya. Ini memang milik aku. Tapi bra ini sudah lama hilang. Bukankah aku sudah pernah cerita padamu, Dai- _chan_." Satsuki tidak pernah berhenti untuk meyakinkan.

"Hilang?" Pertanyaan itu seolah tidak boleh dijawab. "Iya. Memang hilang KARENA TERCECER DI RUMAH SELINGKUHANMU!" Bra yang menjadi sumbu masalah dibanting.

Satsuki tersambar luar biasa oleh sematan kata 'peselingkuh' yang tidak pernah sekali pun ia perbuat. Melemaskan seluruh sedihnya.

Daiki berbalik badan. Memunggunginya.

"Dai- _chan_. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu."

Daiki tetap tidak mau ambil peduli. Cegahan Satsuki dengan cara menarik tangannya dia lepaskan secara mentah-mentah.

"Dai- _chan_! Dai- _chan_! "

Tangan wanita itu menjulur, menggapai-gapai. Daiki kerap menepis dan melepas-lepas. Aksi betot-betotan tak urung terjadi serupa adegan dramatis sebuah film bioskop bertajuk 'derita kekasih yang ternista'.

Ia kemudian menyerah dan pasrah ketika ditinggal Daiki hengkang kaki tanpa permisi.

*Lamunan Satsuki _mode off_ *

.

Satsuki menghela napas. Lemah tak bersemangat. Kini ganti hanya satu tangannya saja menopang dagu. Bias mata lelahnya memandang pemuda biru. "Tidak tahu, Tetsu- _kun_."

"Jadi, kau memang tidak berencana untuk meminta izin dari Aomine- _kun_?"

Napas dihela lagi. Satsuki menatap sayu. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Tetsu- _kun_? Dia masih marah padaku. Tapi aku ingin ikut rekreasi untuk penyegaran."

Tetsuya mengaduk-aduk susu kocok vanilanya dengan sedotan. "Ceritakan saja kita mau _gathering_. Lagi pula, kau tidak bilang 'kan bahwa Akashi- _kun_ satu kantor denganmu. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Mimik Satsuki menekuk. "Jangan sampai dia tahu kalau Akashi itu mantanku. Bisa kacau semuanya."

Ada sebuah fakta yang sampai sekarang tidak diungkapkan Satsuki pada Daiki. Bahwa mantannya, Akashi Seijuurou, beberapa bulan yang lalu baru saja menjadi anggota baru di tempatnya bekerja.

Bukan karena Daiki tipe pencemburu―kalau tukang cemburu jelas itu―tetapi karena memang bagi Satsuki, menceritakan identitas mantan kepada kekasih sekarang merupakan sesuatu hal yang dirasa tak perlu. Dan melihat situasi kini, Daiki yang mulai meragu dan berprasangka macam-macam, jika nanti muncul kesialan-kesialan baru, tidak menutup kemungkinan nama Seijuurou dibawa-bawa sebagai benalu kalau sampai dia tahu.

Pun Satsuki tak habis pikir, kejadian-kejadian yang menyialkan dirinya terbilang aneh. Oke, anggap saja peristiwa yang terjadi di kafe itu adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Tetapi bagaimana dengan kasus kiriman paket yang berisi branya yang hilang? Hal itu bukanlah hanya sebuah kebetulan, melainkan sebuah keisengan yang disengaja, yang entah oleh siapa. Seolah seperti ada seseorang yang ingin menghancurkan hubungan ia dan Daiki.

Namun, Satsuki yang terlahir bukan hanya kesempurnaan pada fisik, tetapi hatinya juga, memilih untuk mengabaikan. Ia berpikiran yang positif-positif saja.

"Yah, lebih baiknya aku minta izin pada Dai- _chan_ saja, ya, Tetsu- _kun_. Diperbolehkan atau tidak urusan belakangan."

* * *

Hari rekreasi dijalani Satsuki dengan sendu. Hubungannya dengan Daiki belum bisa dikatakan kembali harmonis meski sudah membaik.

Ia sudah mengantongi izin dari Daiki dengan syarat, ia harus menghubungi Daiki minimal lima kali dalam sehari.

Di dalam mobil ia kebanyakan melamun. Lanskap bingkai jendela menjadi pusat perhatiannya di sepanjang perjalanan. Bahkan ia mengabsen satu per satu pohon yang dilewati seperti orang yang tidak punya kerjaan.

Ketika ditanya, Satsuki hanya menjawab kurang enak badan karena mabuk darat.

Setelah sampai di destinasi, para rombongan yang berjumlah total sepuluh orang segera menyerbu pantai. Shintarou sudah mempersiapkan pelampung bebek kuning sebagai benda keberuntungannya hari ini.

Satsuki hanya membasahkan kaki telanjangnya sebentar. Kemudian mengajak Tetsuya berjalan-jalan ke dermaga sampai ujung.

Derai angin pantai menggoda. Rambut merah muda berkibar terlambai-lambai. Sensasi sejuk membuai Satsuki untuk melepaskan rasa penat di hatinya meski sejenak. Sayangnya, kenikmatan yang baru sebentar ia rasakan harus terusik oleh suara datar Tetsuya yang mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Momoi- _san_ , bukankah itu ponselmu?"

Arah kepala segera ditolehkan pada benda yang sudah tercemplung ke dalam air. Hanya gelembung-gelembungnya yang menyisa di atas permukaan.

Satsuki tidak sempat menyuguh tanya mengenai kenapa ponselnya tiba-tiba tercebur ke dalam air padahal kantongnya sangat dalam. Ia langsung terperanjat mendapati ponselnya ditelan lautan.

Tidak ada ponsel, berarti tidak ada media untuk menghubungi Daiki. Ia diserang panik.

Satsuki ingin terjun tetapi ingat tidak bisa berenang. Ini di ujung dermaga yang membujur ke tengah perairan. Cari mati kalau meloncat. Airnya pasti dalam.

BYUUURR.

Di luar dugaan, ia tercebur sebadan-badan.

Tetsuya menyenggolnya dengan sengaja.

Dan dengan sekejap ia hanyut, tergulung ombak pantai.

Tangan Satsuki meraih-raih. Kepalanya muncul-timbul-tenggelam. Mulutnya memengap-mengap. Alih-alih berteriak, ia justru sibuk memasok udara. Mungkin karena tubuhnya tergolong berisi―terutama di bagian dada dan bokong―ia dengan cepat terendam sepenuhnya ke dalam kepungan air.

Melihat itu barulah Tetsuya berteriak-teriak pada Seijuurou.

"Akashi- _kun_! Akashi- _kun_! Momoi- _san_ sudah tenggelam!"

Dari bibir pantai Seijuurou datang berlari dengan gestur bak pelari profesional. Tubuhnya _topless_. Cetakan delapan kotak terpampang. Dia hanya mengenakan celana ketat setengah paha warna merah semerah rambutnya, bagian bawah perut tampak menggembul. Dengan penampilan otot-otot tercuatnya, Seijuurou sungguh luar biasa gagah. Jika saja Tetsuya tidak kuat iman, mungkin pria biru itu sudah 'belok' dari dulu.

Sebuah ponsel dilempar. Tetsuya dengan tangkas menangkapnya. Seijuurou segera menceburkan badan. Menyelamatkan Satsuki yang sudah tenggelam.

Seijuurou tidak memerlukan banyak waktu menolong Satsuki. Ketika diangkat dari air, tubuh wanita itu segera dibaringkan telentang di tepi dermaga.

Satsuki tak sadar.

Saat itu di sekitaran mereka lengang. Memang ada pengunjung lain, tetapi radiusnya cukup jauh. Tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan alih-alih mengerubungi untuk melihat aksi mereka.

"Fotokan aku, Tetsuya, jangan lupa."

"Iya."

Pemuda biru berjalan agak menjauhi. Mencari posisi yang tepat untuk menangkap gambar.

Seijuurou duduk membungkuk, mengecup kening Satsuki dengan sayang dan penuh perasaan.

Cup.

"Woi!" Tetsuya berseru. "Ciumnya di bibir. Bukan di kening. Di sini adegannya Akashi- _kun_ memberi napas buatan bukan memberikan kecupan selamat malam."

"Ah, iya. Maaf. Aku terbawa nafsu." Seorang Seijuurou yang absolut ternyata juga bisa lepas nafsu.

Kemudian Seijuurou memberikan CPR pada Satsuki yang diabadikan oleh Tetsuya lewat ponsel kamera.

Sekali dayuh, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui. Adalah kata-kata yang menyimpulkan misi terselubung ini.

* * *

Gundah, gulana, gegana merana, itu yang dirasakan Satsuki di bawah langit malam nan kopong tanpa bintang, dan di antara derai angin pantai yang kencang. Ia duduk menjuntai kaki di sebuah ayunan yang telah disediakan untuk umum. Tidak ikut ambil bagian dalam aksi bakar-bakaran ikan karena rerekannya tahu ia tak becus dalam hal memasak apa pun itu.

Satsuki tengah menggalaukan ponselnya yang sudah damai di surga perponselan. Menggamangkan bagaimana situasi kekasihnya yang tidak bisa ia hubungi sesuai janji. Bukan memikirkan adegan kenapa ia bisa tercebur dan tenggelam―apalagi berprasangka buruk bahwa teman sepercurhatannya, Tetsuya, adalah oknum yang menjadi aktor dalam adegan setingan itu tadi.

Seijuurou datang mendekatinya, membawakan benda yang kemungkinan terbesar dapat menjadi solusi penyakit galau Satsuki.

Pria itu berdiri di sisi ayunan.

"Ambillah."

Satsuki mengamati benda yang disodorkan Seijuurou. Sebuah ponsel merek ternama dengan tipe yang paling berkelas dan terbaru dalam tingkatannya. Tephlone Z.

Satsuki seketika mendapat pencerahan.

"Tetsuya sudah bercerita padaku. Pakai saja ponselku untuk menghubungi kekasihmu. Em―tidak, ambil saja. Kebetulan aku punya lima varian, versi V, W, X, Y, Z. Kuberikan yang Z karena versi ini yang paling cihuy."

Kelereng merah seakan berpendar. Karismanya bak pangeran penolong yang baru saja turun dari bulan. Satsuki menatap mata itu sebentar sebelum mengambil ponsel pintar berlogo teflon terbelah di tangan Seijuurou.

"Terima kasih, Akashi- _kun_. Tapi benda ini terlalu mahal untuk kauberikan padaku." Sekalipun dalam hatinya begitu kegirangan, Satsuki tetap jaga imej di depan mantan.

"Tidak perlulah, Satsuki," lanjutnya ganteng, memasang pose keren dengan gaya kedua tangan terlesap ke dalam kantong celana dan arah pandangnya tertuju pada tengah lautan, "sudah kubilang, aku punya lima. Kuberikan satu tidak ada ruginya bagiku. Tetapi kau pastilah sangat membutuhkannya." Seijuurou masih macho dengan tingkah buang mukanya.

"Tidak bisa, Akashi- _kun_." Satsuki refleks berdiri. "Aku akan tetap meminjamnya. Aku tidak bersedia kalau kauberikan cuma-cuma."

Mendadak suasana berubah seperti adegan pentas drama.

Mereka berpandang-pandangan.

Sebelah tangan Seijuurou memegang tiang ayunan. Menatap ke mata Satsuki teramat dalam. Sedangkan wanita itu termundur satu langkah karena dihunjam serangan tampan sang bekas kekasih.

"Kalau kau tidak mau kuberikan, akan kuanggap kauhutang padaku. Pas gajihan saja dibayarnya."

Satsuki agak membelalak, sedikit terhenyak tetapi tidak diperlihatkan. Padahal ia hanya sekadar basa-basi untuk menjaga harga diri, kalau disuruh berhutang ia semacam tidak rela juga jadinya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ambil ponselnya dengan cuma-cuma, Akashi- _kun_."

"Baguslah. Segera hubungi kekasihmu. Aku takut nanti dia marah dan mempengaruhi _mood_ -mu. Wajahmu kalau sedang gamang, sangat tidak enak dilihat, Satsuki. Padahal ini momen kita untuk bersenang-senang."

Rasa ngilu tiba-tiba hadir dan menetap di hati Satsuki. Ia bukan tersinggung karena kata-kata tegas agak pedasnya Seijuurou barusan, melainkan ngilu karena Seijuurou mengucap kata 'kekasih'. Rupanya melihat sang mantan terlihat _move on_ bikin sedih juga.

Satsuki mengangguk, pun Seijuurou turut mengangguk mafhum.

Sebuah buku tiba-tiba saja sudah terapit di jemari Seijuurou―entah muncul dan diambil dari mana.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit undur diri."

Seketika Satsuki mematung, bukan karena ditinggal Seijuurou dengan sopannya dan ala kerennya, tetapi karena ia melihat sampul buku yang dibawa dan dibaca Seijuurou sambil berjalan setelah memaling diri.

 _Doujin_ NaruSaku. Pasangan favoritnya.

Hatinya bertanya-tanya. Apakah Seijuurou sekarang sudah pindah kapal?

Dan ia terus-terusan menelan rasa penasaran itu sampai tengah malam, sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi dan sampai besok pagi. Padahal momen-momen mereka dua hari setelahnya terlampau banyak.

Shintarou mengadakan lomba kecil-kecilan untuk senang-senang. Ia dan Seijuurou entah kenapa selalu menjadi pasangan dalam tiap permainan. Setiap waktu yang berjalan, Satsuki seperti tidak ada waktu menanyakan kejelasan perihal pindah kapal. Justru kenangan-kenangan ia dan Seijuurou, di saat mereka masih pacaran dulu yang berputar dan menari-nari dalam ruang kepalanya.

Daiki jadi nyaris terlupakan.

Meski demikian, Satsuki tetap mampu meletakkan situasi. Ia tidak boleh terbawa perasaan apalagi terhanyut oleh masa lalu yang tumpang tindih dengan momen-momen yang baru terjadi sekarang. Jika Satsuki terjerat hebat dengan pesona Seijuurou, ia segera menyetir pikiran bahwa ia punya Daiki.

Masa rekreasi pun berakhir. Satsuki tidak dapat membohongi diri bahwa ia cukup sedih, kecewa hati karena setelah ini rutinitasnya akan kembali seperti semula. Dijejali dengan berkas-berkas yang diurus, hitungan angka-angka yang membosankan dan penampakan pacar yang menantinya pulang.

Ah, kenapa Satsuki kesannya jadi pengkhianat cinta begini.

Tidak. Tidak. Satsuki segera mengusir iblis dalam dirinya. Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Kau kenapa, Satsuki?" Seijuurou berhasil mengembalikan kesenewenannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Akashi- _kun_."

"Aku pikir ada masalah apa."

Seijuurou dilempari senyuman maut.

"Oh, iya. Ini aku belikan oleh-oleh untukmu."

Tiga kardus besar telah menumpuk di sebelah kiri Satsuki ketika mobil mereka sudah sampai di depan kantor perusahaan. Apa saja isinya, Satsuki tidak bisa menebak.

"Jangan, Akashi- _kun_ , ini terlalu banyak. Lagi pula, aku sudah membeli oleh-oleh untuk diriku sendiri."

"Jangan begitu. Aku membelikan ini untuk keluarga di rumah. Terutama untuk Ibumu."

Agak ngilu bagaimana Satsuki mendengarnya. Padahal Satsuki sudah besar kepala.

"Oh, kalau untuk Ibuku, akan aku terima, Akashi- _kun_."

Intinya pemberian-pemberian Seijuurou diembat juga.

* * *

Daiki berinisiatif datang berkunjung ke rumah Satsuki untuk melepas rindu sekaligus mengambil oleh-oleh yang telah dibelikan.

Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Satsuki bercerita mengenai kerusakan ponselnya karena tercebur sehingga terlambat menghubungi Daiki di hari pertama saat rekreasi, dan telah membelinya dengan yang baru―Daiki tidak boleh tahu kalau ponsel barunya diberi sang mantan, kalau tidak, bisa barabe. Pun tidak ketinggalan cerita mengenai ia yang terjatuh ke tengah pantai.

Menunggu diambilkan cendera mata Satsuki ke dalam kamar, Daiki cukup terganggu dengan bunyi notifikasi ponsel Satsuki di atas meja yang terdengar beruntun.

Tanpa izin terlebih dahulu Daiki segera menyambar ponsel. Membuka sebuah aplikasi obrolan bernama WhosUp, pusat suara ribut yang menggaduhi telinganya.

Obrolan grup kantor Satsuki tengah seru bertukar gurau dan mengunggah foto-foto kegiatan mereka saat liburan.

Awalnya Daiki biasa-biasa saja, tetapi semakin digulir ke bawah, semakin bikin dadanya cenat-cenut, pupil mata mengecil, rongga mata membesar. Jantungnya lambat laun berdegup-degup kencang dan tangannya bergetar.

Cukup banyak foto Satsuki bersisian dengan seorang pria berambut merah. Dan Daiki tak bisa mengabaikan dugaan bahwa foto-foto itu terlihat akrab―bukan, tetapi terlihat mesra.

Sebelum mencecar tanya, Daiki segera mengecek seluruh data ke pelosok ruang di dalam memori ponsel Satsuki. Nihil. Tidak ada apa pun yang ditemukan karena ponsel ini baru dibeli.

Sebuah ide terlintas. Daiki segera masuk ke akun Taabok-nya Satsuki dengan sandi yang dia tahu. Dan apa yang ditemukan di sana bagai guntur di hari kiamat.

Riwayat pesan masuk yang begitu panjang dilakukan Satsuki dengan seorang akun bernama Akashi Sang _Emperor_ Dwiwarna Absolut―Daiki seperti pernah mendengar nama itu.

Dan yang paling memborbardir hatinya tak bersisa adalah …

―sebuah foto Satsuki tengah berciuman dengan seorang pria.

Dengan perpaduan emosi dan rasa sakit hati yang mulai membakar, Daiki gencar menyelidik, membuka akun Akashi Sang _Emperor_ Dwiwarna Absolut dan mengamati kilat foto-fotonya.

Rambutnya merah. Tinggi badannya pendek untuk katagori pria dan wajahnya sengak. Tidak salah lagi Akashi Sang _Emperor_ Dwiwarna Absolut adalah pria yang kerap bersebelahan dengan Satsuki di foto yang diunggah grup kantor WhosUp dan pria yang berciuman di foto pesan masuk akun Taabok.

Perang pun kembali pecah.

"Aku mencemaskanmu setengah mati tapi kau malah bemesra-mesraan dengan pria lain! Inikah balasanmu padaku, Satsuki!"

Satsuki yang datang tergopoh membawa oleh-oleh terbengong-bengong.

"Ada apa lagi, Dai- _chan_? Kenapa kau mendadak jadi marah-marah?" Satsuki belum bisa mencerna.

Kemudian sang ibu keluar dari kamar. Dari penampilan sepertinya wanita berumur itu siap pergi meluncur ke luar. Daiki yang takzim terhadap orang yang lebih tua, segera mengunci mulut dan menahan emosinya sebentar.

Melihat berbagai cendera mata yang teronggok di lantai, sang ibu seperti teringat sesuatu dan berkata pada anaknya. "Satsuki sayang, sampaikan terima kasih banyak Mama ke Akashi, ya. Akashi sampai repot-repot memberikan banyak oleh-oleh sampai berkardus-kardus hanya untuk Mama seorang."

Satsuki mendadak diserang tremor.

Sementara Daiki segera melempar tanya setelah nama yang sejak tadi memenuhi kepalanya disebutkan.

"Akashi teman kantornya Satsuki, ya, Tan?" Daiki sebenarnya hanya asal tebak dan umpannya terpatuk.

"Iya, teman kantornya Satsuki. Baru masuk beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia juga mantan Satsuki sebelum ka―" kata-kata sang ibu terjeda mendapati putri cantiknya memelototkan mata, "―mu. Ah, Mama harus segera pergi arisan. Jaga rumah baik-baik, ya, sayang. Dah." Wanita tak kenal situasi itu pun langsung tancap gas.

Bencana. Kekalutan yang diderita Satsuki sudah tidak bisa lagi diekpresikan.

Daiki marah sejadi-jadinya.

"JADI INI ALASAN KAU TIDAK CERITA KALAU MANTANMU SATU KANTOR DENGANMU!?"

"Bu―" sanggahan Satsuki selalu tertepis bahkan tatkala ia hanya berhasil mengucapkan satu suku kata.

"KAU BERSIKERAS UNTUK IKUT REKREASI KARENA DIA JUGA IKUT!?"

"Ti―"

"DENGAN BODOHNYA AKU TERUS-TERUSAN MEMIKIRKANMU DI SINI SEMENTARA KAU BERMESRAAN DENGAN SI AKASHI ITU SAMPAI CIUMAN SEGALA!"

"Hah, apa?!" Untuk bagian itu Satsuki sungguh tidak tahu.

"PONSELMU INI JUGA AKASHI YANG BELIKAN, BUKAN?! JANGAN PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU! SEMUANYA SUDAH TERBUKTI JELAS DARI RIWAYAT PERCAKAPANMU DI PESAN MASUK TAABOK!"

"Tunggu dulu, akun Taabok? Aku sudah―"

"HALAH, JANGAN BANYAK ALASAN! JANGAN-JANGAN BRA KAMU YANG KETINGGALAN, COKELAT DAN BUNGA WAKTU ITU JUGA ADALAH DARI AKASHI, IYA KAN?"

"Akun Taabok-ku―"

"KALAU KAU MASIH SAYANG DENGAN MANTANMU MENGAKU SAJA! JANGAN PERLAKUKAN AKU SEPERTI INI!"

"Dai- _chan_ , dengarkan aku dulu―"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Telapak tangan teracung ke depan, tepat di hadapan wajah Satsuki. "AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAR LAGI APA PUN PEMBELAANMU!"

Daiki membuang muka, kembali pergi meninggalkan Satsuki tanpa permisi untuk yang kedua kali.

Air mata pelan-pelan berguguran. Lutut Satsuki langsung lemas. Ia terduduk sambil menangis tanpa suara.

* * *

"Jadi, mereka sudah putus, Tetsuya?"

Pemuda biru menjawab dengan mulut penuh kue _dango_. "Segera."

"Hem, baguslah. Satsuki harus kembali jadi milikku."

"Kalau balikan lagi jangan lupa traktirannya, ya." Riko yang diiringi Junpei ikut menimbrung.

"Gampang." Akashi bersedekap, gurat wajahnya seolah menyiratkan bahwa dia tak terkalahkan. "Kalian mau kutraktir apa pun katakan saja. Mau mentahnya sekalipun akan aku berikan."

Junpei menyindir. "Omong-omong kaulicik sekali, Akashi. Tidak takut kena karma?"

"Aku 'kan absolut, yang ada karma yang takut padaku."

Ya, iyalah _emperor_ dilawan.

"Jadi, semua ini ulahmu, Akashi- _kun_!"

Kehadiran Satsuki bagai hantu di sore tak berbolong, sama sekali tidak terdeteksi oleh siapa pun. Empat orang itu terkejut bersamaan. Riko dan Junpei segera pergi. Tetsuya sudah _misdirection_ lebih dulu.

Polanya sudah terbaca dan berhasil dirunut Satsuki setelah melihat semua obrolan pesan masuk di akun Taabok-nya. Akun itu sudah lama tidak ia akses, sandinya pun memang sengaja tidak diganti karena menggunakan tanggal lahir Seijuurou sebagai bentuk penghormatan terhadap mantannya itu. Yang ia ingat sandi akun Taabok-nya hanya diketahui oleh dua orang; Seijuurou dan Daiki.

Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Mungkin yang menghambat Daiki dalam perjalanan ke ATM juga merupakan bagian dari rencana Seijuurou. Kiriman bra yang hilang, sekotak cokelat dan bunga mawar, ponsel yang rusak, ia yang tenggelam, pastilah Seijuurou pula yang mengatur.

Lalu hari ini ia nekat membuntuti Seijuurou sepulang kerja ke kedai yang letaknya paling tersudut di pinggir kota. Meski ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sahabat baiknya, Tetsuya dan Riko, ikut ambil peranan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sejahat itu, Akashi- _kun_!"

Seijuurou mengangkat badan dari tempat duduknya, hendak pergi dari kedai sunyi itu karena sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan wanita, apalagi itu mantannya.

Satsuki segera meremat baju Seijuurou tepat di bagian dada, menariknya kuat hingga mendekat dan tubuh mereka nyaris bertempelan.

"Jangan jadi laki-laki pengecut dan lari dari masalah! Urusan kita belum selesai!"

Kejutan dahsyat.

Tanpa Satsuki maupun Seijuurou tahu, Daiki tiba-tiba hadir di hadapan mereka, datang melabrak. Rupanya pria itu mengintai Satsuki yang juga tengah melakukan aksi pengintaian.

Satsuki tersentak luar biasa. Menahan jerit kaget sekuat-kuatnya. Menyadari gestur mereka yang ambigu, ia segera melepas rematan jemarinya pada pelapis badan Seijuurou.

Si pria _emperor_ kabur menyingkir tak mau ikut campur.

Sepertinya Daiki hanya mendapati bagian akhirnya saja, tidak mengikuti kejadian hari itu secara utuh. Nyatanya, dia mengemukakan keputusan mutlak, telak menyerang. " _Fixed_ , kita putus!"

Satsuki bergeming tanpa kata. Hanya bisa nelangsa, menangis parah atas apa yang terjadi.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **a/n**

Meski saya seorang fujoshi bukan berarti saya tidak suka cerita yang lurus-lurus. Di KnB, banyak pair yang saya asup, dalam artian saya tidak punya NOTP di sana. Mau si anu dipasangkan dengan si itu, mau si ani dengan si ita, ataupun si ana dengan si ito, saya akan mengonsumsinya tanpa nyinyir mata. Apalagi untuk membuat fanfiksinya ya, saya tidak akan keberatan sama sekali, meski saya lebih prefer bikin cerita yang belok-belok sih. Hohoho.

Dan mohon maaf buat sasaran saya, sang Ananda yang saya berikan hadiah, karena fanfik ini ceritanya tergolong mainstream. Sebetulnya bukan fanfik ini yang akan saya persembahkan untuk kamu. Ide cerita ini hanyalah cadangan kalau-kalau saya tidak bisa merampungkan fanfik utama yang saya hadiahkan. Dan memang faktanya fanfik itu belum selesai tergarap sampai akhir. Padahal idenya saya jamin antimainstream, lo (pede amat, eyaaa). Mungkin kalau sudah selesai tergarap akan segera saya publis, meski tidak dimasukan ke dalam entri event ini.

Dan maaf ya fanfik ini guaring banget dan enggak lucu sama sekali. Harap maklum, ya, selera dan pembawaan humor saya dari dulu memang begini, receh-receh garing gimana gitu.

* * *

 **Kredit**

Fanfik ini terinspirasi oleh salah satu video youtube **Sarap TV** yang berjudul **Dikerjain Mantan** milik **Star Irawan** dan **Indra Pramujito** (ada beberapa unsur kejenakaan dan beberapa adegan yang saya ambil juga sih, tapi tidak sama persis kok, lagi pula saya menjabarkannya dengan gaya versi saya dalam artian rasanya tentu beda).

NaruSaku, SasuSaku, SasuNaru, adalah beberapa pair kesayangan dari fandom ninja-ninjaan. **Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **Pikachu** dari **Pokemon** milik **Tajiri Satoshi**.

Ps : Kenti adalah anunya cowok dalam bahasa bences.

* * *

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas segala kekurangannya. Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah bersedia membaca.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
